


A New Sort Of Morning Routine

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Changes in Routine, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Oversleeping, POV Bones, Sharing a Shower, Sleeping Molly, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Waking Up, running late, sleepy Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: McCoy realizes this morning is very indicative of the change his relationship with Molly has undertaken.





	A New Sort Of Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> **Dreamin** answered my request for McMolly prompts a few weeks ago, and I was given " _'I want to take a shower so you should probably join me. It'll save water.'_ " as one of the prompts to answer. Enjoy!

His alarm hadn’t gone off.

It was not often he had stayed over at Molly’s in her bed. Generally, he had been gone before she woke up, even if he ended up falling asleep next to her. He figured, for whatever it was they had, she didn’t want to see him in the morning. And aside from the first night after they realized they really did care and wanted something between them, old habits stuck and he still usually let her sleep while he got dressed and went back to Baker Street.

Old habits were things he needed to break in this case, she had informed him, but as he didn’t have clothes at her place he still needed to go back and get something to wear to work. And unfortunately, today he was running late.

Somehow, though, he had the feeling John would understand.

He looked at the woman bundled in his arms with her head on his shoulder with something resembling awe. Maybe it was because even after the fight and embarrassment she’d taken up with him again, for real this time. And he loved her. He did. He was sure there was more he’d do for her than he would for most people he had known or knew now.

His lips pursed with that. He had already known the chances of him getting back to his own time were slim, but if he could...he wasn’t sure he’d go. He’d settled here, he realized. He’d settled in this time and in London and with her. And he didn’t want to let her go again.

She started to move, stretching slightly, and as her eyes blinked open she smiled up at him. “Mmm. Still here,” she said, stretching an arm across him.

He chuckled. “Not much longer, though. I don’t think John wants me coming to work with the clothes I wore yesterday.”

“Who says you have to go to your post today?” she said, snuggling closer.

“My boss, for one,” he said, stroking her hair back.

“Stupid boss,” she murmured, as though she was going back to sleep.

“I won’t tell John you said that.” He had a grin on his face. “Aren’t you supposed to go to work today, missy?”

“Day off,” she replied. “I was going to spend the day baking and cleaning. With the number of surfaces we end up shagging on, I think my whole flat could use a good scrubbing.”

His chuckle was deeper this time. “Then I should let you get some more sleep before you get to work. Do I get some of these baked goods?”

“Of course,” she said. “I was going to make your biscuits for a change. You like them with that gravy on them, right?”

He felt his mouth watering. “With sausage?”

She nodded. “I’ve grown to like them so I thought I’d see if I could make the recipe myself.”

“You know, I could be a little late today,” he said, letting his fingers slide down her arm.

“Or you could just slack off and stay with me. Say you came down with one of those alien diseases you were telling me about.” She opened her eyes again and looked up at him. “Please?”

He nodded and leaned in towards her. She lifted herself up and kissed him softly, a kiss that became decidedly more heated before Molly pulled back. “Molly?” he asked, frowning.

“I want to take a shower so you should probably join me,” she said, her smile becoming more naughty. “It’ll save water.”

He grinned at the suggestion. “I think I could manage that,” he said as he let her go and she stretched. She pushed back the covers and got out of the bed, heading towards her bedroom door. He’d join her in a minute, but first? Call in to play hooky.


End file.
